Heroine
by Angel Mariee
Summary: So her past is dark and tragic, big deal, she will reminisce when she is old because right now she is kind of busy training so that one day she can protect her village and the people she loves. femNaru/Shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to 'Heroine' I'm the author of this fic Angel and you are now at my mercy!

So ha!

**Warning: If you don't like femNaru or the idea of 'Naruko' getting together with Shikamaru then turn back, if you don't mind then by all means continue**

A/N: So the is a story with a female Naruto which is obviously a very unoriginal idea…but hopefully I will be able to give it enough original themes and those cool twists and turns that frustrates you readers to make it worth reading but only time will tell. Oh and the first chapter is short and most if not ALL of the chapters will be short, I can't promise long chapters but for the next week I can promise quick updates.

Also I wasn't exactly sure as what the rating should be, I think M is appropriate but if someone could tell me there thoughts that would be great.

**Warning: Mentions of rape and abuse if you don't like them as stated earlier turn back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

'_I have to run!'_

A small girl thought as she ran down the street in terror, the few streetlights not giving her any comfort as the footsteps behind her got louder.

'_I have to get away!'_

The light shines over her form for a moment as she rushes past revealing bright blonde hair with a single outlandish red streak shooting through it, tanned skin, whisker marked cheeks and bright blue eyes that might have been pretty if they weren't full of fear

'_I can't be caught, not this time!'_

Uzumaki Naruko hated her life.

In the daytime it wasn't so bad, sure she was pretty much ignored everywhere she went and only a few stores dared to sell stuff to her which is why Rin-nee-chan did most of her shopping for her.

But still being ignored was better then being attacked. And that was saying something because Naruko HATED being ignored. That was why she wanted to become Hokage, so that the whole village would stop disrespecting her and start treating her like she was somebody; somebody important! Not just a punching bag...

This is why by default the daytime is better. In the daytime she had Rin-nee-chan, Teuchi-ojii-san, Ayame-nee-chan and Hokage-jiji to watch out for her. Sometimes she even got the cool dog-masked ANBU to play with her when she was at the park! But at night; in the darkness she was all alone.

"Get back here demon!" One of the men shouted and Naruko let out a high-pitched scream as one of them grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up of the ground.

"Thought you could run from us, Kyuubi?!"

"That's not my name!" Naruko cried desperately "You have the wrong girl, my name is Naruko! Not Kyuubi, Naruko!"

"You think you can fool us demon?" The man who held her growled and Naruko felt her heart drop into her stomach. They never believed her. Naruko didn't know why anyone would name there child after the Nine-Tailed Fox that had attacked the village a long time ago, but whatever this Kyuubi girl did it must have been bad. She must look a lot like this mystery girl because it seemed that almost all of the villagers mistook her for this girl that she had never met.

"Let's finish what Yondaime-sama started!"

Naruko let out a small gasp as she flew through the air and hit the wall of an alleyway and she crumpled to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. As the three men loomed over her Naruko felt tears come to her eyes. She squealed and screamed as they kicked and punched her. Maybe is she was loud enough this time someone would hear. Maybe someone would hear and they would call Hokage-jiji and he would send his ANBU to svae her!

_'No one ever hears though...'_

She felt something warm running down her forehead, mizing with her tears.

'_Blood'_

"Why don't we see how entertaining the demon girl can be guys?"

She screamed as loud as she could and struggled as they tugged and tore at her clothes. She met her attackers eyes for just a moment and Naruko realized their eyes were filled with something that at the time she could not comprehend. An emotion she could not recognize. One day when she was older she would learn that it was called lust.

'_Lust'_

* * *

"Where is she?!" Rin screamed as she ran through the halls of her own hospital. As the head of the hospital as soon as she had heard that the girl she considered her own sister had come in, in critical condition she had gone berserk. And no one gets in the way of an angry Rin.

'_Room 209, room 209, room 209!' _She repeated the room number like a prayer as she rushed down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of a white door, completely solid except for three ominous numbers at the top of it.

She burst into a room and saw her poor sister, blond hair a mess and covered in dirt lying still on a hospital bed. Dog-better known as her pain-in-the-ass friend Hatake Kakashi was standing off to the side with his head bowed and Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and the so called Kami no Shinobi was sitting on a chair by Naruko's side a defeated look on his aged face. Rin let out a choked sob as she rushed over to her dead senseis only daughter, the tears making the tattoos on her cheeks appear striped.

"Why? Why is her life so Horrible?! Why is it that she just can't get a break?!" Rin cried clutching the little girl's hand knowing that there was no need to worry about the girl waking up right now.

"Rin…" Kakashi started but he was cut off by the enraged kunoichi

"No! I won't stand for this Kakashi! Hokage-sama the council has gone out of there way to make sure Naruko is all alone. They refuse to let anyone adopt her!" Rin growled as she stared at the leader of her village "Well not anymore! You can tell the council to bite me Sarutobi! Naruko is coming to live with me!"

Hiruzen was a bit surprised as this was the first time he had ever seen Rin get so angry but her anger was justified.

The Sandaime sighed and nodded his head; he had failed the girl he liked to think of as his own granddaughter. He had failed her, the Hokage was supposed to protect the village but somehow this bright, intelligent little girl who visited him almost everyday had managed to slip through the cracks. It was time he dealt with the council, Rin was right they had far too much power.

Not only Rin but the Ichiraku, The Nara, The Akimichi, The Inuzuka and The Yamanaka had all tried to adopt Naruko over the years but the council had refused. Ever since Kushina's tragic death when Naruko was two she had been all alone. She had trouble making friends because their parents told them to stay away from her, and at school her tests had all been sabotaged.

"How many times will this village fail you Naruko?" Hiruzen sighed before standing up, his eyes becoming cold as he stepped into his place. He was the Hokage and his word was law, no longer would others speak for him.

"Dog."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The ANBU member and Naruko's secret god-brother asked

"Where are the men that did this to Naruko?"

"Dead sir." Rin and the Sandaime both turned there heads towards him, Rin eyes being confused and slightly pleased while the Sandaime just seemed confused.

"How is it that they are dead?" Hiruzen asked quietly

"When ANBU were finally alerted it was already over…Naruko-chan killed them herself, she was surrounded by a strange red coat of chakra and her eyes had become purple. I believe it was the Kyuubi's doing" Kakashi explained coolly "There bodies had been torn apart; it looked like a battlefield and Naruko was just lying there…staring at nothing."

Hiruzen frowned. Most of the Shinobi in the village must have felt that chakra and the council would most likely raise hell. In the words of the Nara Clan this would be troublesome but...he had screwed up and now he would have to just deal with it. Anything for Naruko.

"Well…" He sighed "There is nothing we can do now; I will tell the council that they will no longer have any control over Naruko's life. Because of them she has lost so much…"

"I'm glad to hear that Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied in a dead voice and the Sandaime sighed again as he looked down at Naruko's broken body, already healing thanks to her tenant.

'_Oh my child, how many times will this village you love so much fail you?'_

As the sun rose a tiny girl lay in a hospital bed, the rise and fall of her chest being the only indication that she was alive, and trapped inside of that girl a once mighty fox demon let out a low growl of anger that was directed at Konohagakure no Satou, the village he had only started to hate AFTER he had been sealed away.

* * *

So there you go, first chapter complete!

A/N: Okay I know that this story is looking pretty dark right now but trust me when I say Naruto isn't going to be all angsty and broody (Sasuke is broody enough for the whole leaf village). She going to have a guardian and well…she's female so obviously things will be different. There will be some obvious changes but I'm going to be sticking with canon for a lot of things.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Heroine.

~The Angel Hidden in the Leaves

Next Chapter: Naruto recovers with Rin and joins the Ninja Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! First of all I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far and now I have to apologize…

I'm sorry! But for once I actually have a good reason! I wasn't being lazy; my computer kind of…broke…so we had to send it to hp to be fixed. Trust me I almost went CRAZY over the break without being able to type up and post my work. So I beg for your forgiveness.

Also as a response to one of the reviews **Epidot **yea I totally realize that the rape and abuse is really common and honestly most fanfic writers tend to make Naruto's past way darker than it actually was (Or if it was that dark they never mentioned it in the Anime/Manga!) but if his past was as screwed up as we like to make it and he was a girl I kind of can't imagine it not happening. Civilians are jerks ha-ha. But yea thanks for the review, seriously I really value all of your opinions.

Well not really but whatever *winkwink*

**DISCLAIMER: I totally do not own Naruto because if I did, Naruto would not STILL be protecting Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't be acting so bitchy**

* * *

Naruko hesitantly entered the nicely decorated apartment.

After FINALLY being allowed to leave the hospital Rin-nee-chan had surprised her by walking her to her apartment and then grabbing anything she 'would need' before sweeping the young girl to her place. Naruko was honestly very grateful for this after…after what had happened she wasn't sure she could take being alone anymore. At the hospital she couldn't stand it and had absorbed all the attention Rin and the rest of the female staff gave her (Nee-chan made sure that only those who weren't mean took care of her, Minako-san and Yuuka-san had been very kind) but Naruko felt nervous whenever a guy came in…except for the Old Man and Dog.

Naruko understood now what those men had done…too an extent. She was only eight years old; she would understand more when she was older. She was just glad that it had been her big sister that had been there when she first woke up.

_Flashback_

_Naruko let out a groan as she forced her eyes open. She was immediately attacked._

"_Naru-chan! Oh Naru-chan I was so worried about you" Naruko blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the blinding white. She was in the hospital…so it hadn't been a nightmare. She turned her eyes and saw Rin-nee-chan sitting on the edge of her bed looking real worried, and there were tears in her pretty brown eyes._

"_Those men…" Naruko whispered as the memory of what happened returned in all of its Technicolor glory and Rin-nee-chan immediately pulled her into a hug_

"_Oh my poor Naruko! I'm so, so sorry that happened to you!" Naruko said nothing but she felt her surrogate sister's tears through her thin hospital gown_

"_Rin-nee-chan?" Naruko started after a few minutes had passed_

"_Yes Naru-chan?" _

"_Why…" Naruko paused feeling tears well up in her eyes and her voice shook as she continued "Why did those men do that?" Rin pulled away and stared at the young girls face, her sky-blue eyes were watery and her blonde and red hair was messy from her extended stay at the hospital._

'_This poor girl…'_

"_They were bad men Naruko…bad men who hated you for no good reason, and they took something that wasn't theirs to take and…oh Kami I'm sorry I can't believe this happened. You didn't do anything to deserve this Naruko trust me when I say that you did __**nothing**__wrong!" Rin sobbed as she stared at the eight year old who had already been through so much .Naruko just took in her words silently before lowering her head and leaning against her. Then Naruko cried because she knew that her older sister was there and that she wouldn't tell anybody and that she wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was safe here, in this room, in her sister's arms._

"_Rin-nee-chan!"_

_End Flashback _

Now she was here, in this really nice apartment near the center of the Konoha. It was a huge change from her old one, which while nice was pretty much just one small room with a bedroom and a tiny bathroom.

"Okay in you go!" Rin laughed as she gently nudged Naruko in with her foot, seeing as she was balancing the two boxes of Naruko's things in her hands. Naruko blushed and stepped inside nervously. She knew that ane would never lie to her but she couldn't help but think this was some kind of trick.

Rin's apartment was very nice. She had a large kitchen/living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom fit for a god. She had been using the other bedroom to store whatever before, it had been her junk room the only room in the house that was always messy, but over the last three days she had cleaned it out and bought a bed, dresser, desk and a few other things Naruko would need but the room was still pretty empty. With Naruko here and of course the few things she owned the room would eventually evolve with her as she grew up.

Naruko sat on the couch and watched Rin quickly drop the two boxes in front of what would apparently be her room before walking back over to her and sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Alright, so how about we go get lunch and then when we get back we can get you settled in?"

"Nee-chan…you sure it's okay I live here?" Naruko asked nervously and Rin smiled at her

"Of course it is silly! Thing are going to be better now, you don't have to be alone anymore Naruko and in a few weeks you will join the ninja academy!"

Naruko frowned.

"But…there will be boys there right?" Naruko hadn't been nervous before. Before she hadn't cared who would be in her class (No one ever played with her anyway) and had only cared about showing everyone what she could do. To show everyone that even she, the girl that everyone hated, could be great and that she Uzumaki Naruko could become Hokage.

"Well yes Naru, there will be boys there. In fact there will be more boys than girls since there are always more Shinobi then Kunoichi." Rin explained "Does it bother you that you will be in class with guys Naruko?"

"A bit."

Rin sighed, it might be a good idea for Naruko to see some sort of therapist or something to help her get over these issues but since there were no Ninja therapists and since she highly doubted that she could find a civilian to help Naruko she would have to do her best too help her.

"Now listen Naruko…I know that men make you uncomfortable and I know you have every right to be nervous around them now but well, you can't just blame them all. You are okay with Sandaime-sama and Kaka-I mean Dog aren't you?"

"Well yea but I know that they wouldn't be mean to me!" Naruko shot back childishly and Rin was once again reminded of how innocent Naruko still was

"Men scare me Nee-chan…" Naruko continued and Rin felt her heart drop

"Oh sweetie…Listen a lot of men are jerks, trust me I know, and those men that did that too you weren't just jerks they were scum but there gone now" Naruko flinched "And you know what, there are a lot of men like that still out there. But a lot of guys…a lot of men are really cool and sweet too. Don't cut yourself off from the world and don't be afraid, just be strong, so strong that no man, woman, or demon will ever be able to push you around again. When you become a ninja and you are sent on missions a lot of the time you will be the only girl on your squad. Don't let the fact that you are a girl stop you; stand up for yourself and show the world that you are Uzumaki Naruko and that you are strong!"

Naruko stared up at Rin in awe, taking her inspirational speech too heart. Those men that had done those terrible things to her…she had somehow been able to kill them, somehow been able to _destroy _them. She had gotten her revenge but even though they had raped her she didn't feel good about. But next time…next time she wouldn't need to get revenge. She wouldn't let anyone get her next time. She was going to become an awesome Kunoichi and then she would be Hokage! Naruko grinned up at her older sister before tackling her to the ground.

"Ack!" Rin cried as Naruko jumped on her laughing all the way. Rin couldn't stop herself from smiling; things were bad but maybe now Naruko's life would finally calm down a bit.

'_Maybe...'_

"Hey, hey! Can we go get lunch at Ichiraku's nee-chan?!"

Rin laughed

"Sure thing Naru-chan."

"Awesome! Dattebayo!"

* * *

And cut!

A/N: Yay! Finally the chapter is out!

Oh and I know I said she would join the academy in this chapter but well…honestly I didn't feel like writing anymore. But I have the next two chapters planned out and things seem to be going smoothly! Mid-winter break starts in two days so unless my computer breaks again you can expect a lot of updates! Now how much do you all want to bet that I just jinxed it?

Oh and ane means older sister

~The Angel Hidden in the Leaves

Next Chapter: Naruko joins the ninja academy and makes some friends…?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm so angry that I have to write right now!

**SUPER SPOILER:** **If you haven't read the latest chapters of Naruto then DO NOT READ THIS AUTHORS RANT! You know unless you want it to be spoiled. First of all gotta give props to Naruto and Danzo, Naruto for actually being able to sneak away from Yamato and Danzo for destroying Shisui's eye. Now for Sakura…Sakura, sakura, sakura…what the hell is wrong with her?! If she isn't bluffing then I will be sending a strongly worded letter to Kishimoto-sama!**

Meh enough of that, anyone else ecstatic that Karin is alive? Let's hope Sakura quickly kills Sasuke and then saves her!

Sorry I'm getting really off-topic so I will put my responses to some of the reviews at the end of this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…if I did…there would not have been such a twist in the last chapter…**

* * *

Naruko clenched her hand tightly around Rin's larger and more slender one nervously. Today was her first day at the ninja academy and ane was walking her to the school.

The large building could already be seen looming in the distance and Naruko was growing uncomfortable. With one hand in her older sisters and the other around her new shirt Naruko felt slightly comforted.

They had gone shopping and Naruko had lots of new clothes now. Right now she was wearing a black shirt with the symbol from the Hokage monument in red on it that hung around her shoulders with a bright orange tang-top underneath. She had on pale brown shorts and a pair of black ninja sandals on her feet. Her hair was in two pigtails as usual with her two red streaks hanging out with the rest of her bangs. Rin had squealed over how cute her 'Naru-chan' was and had glomped her this morning.

The past three weeks had been great, not only had she and ane gone shopping, and gotten Ichiraku's but they even stopped to play at the park once. It had been late and only a few kids had been there but still. Now it was time for her first day at the ninja academy and her first step towards becoming Hokage.

"Nervous Naruko?" Rin asked as they neared the academy and Naruko just nodded her head

"Well don't worry, you will be fine and, don't tell anyone, but I was able to get Sarutobi-sama to tell me who your sensei would be."

"Really?!"

"Yup, Umino Iruka"

"Is Umino-san nice nee-chan?" Naruko asked quietly, silently praying that she didn't have a mean man as her sensei.

"Yes Iruka is a very kind person, when you get too class you will address him as Iruka-sensei got it?"

"Yes nee-chan"

"And make sure to be kind to all the kids in your class and don't let anyone scare you"

"Okay nee-chan"

"And when it comes time for lunch go straight to Ichiraku and then straight back, unless you make some friends because then it is okay if you have lunch and play with them a bit."

"Alright nee-chan I got it!" Naruko finally shouted in exasperation; Rin was just making her more nervous!

Rin chuckled at the little girl. She couldn't help being over-protective, for the past three weeks she hadn't had to share Naruko with anyone except the Sandaime since Kakashi had been sent on one last mission for ANBU (She had been ecstatic at the fact that Kakashi was willing to give it up to try to have a real relationship with his god sister) and her best friends, Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai had also been sent on a mission.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan; I'm just worried about you."

Over the past few weeks Naruko had made an amazing recovery. At first whenever they went out Naruko had been glued to her side and had never let go of her hand. She had been wide-eyed and scared but so far things were going smoothly. Unfortunately it somehow got out that Naruko had somehow killed those three men (Sarutobi had told them that one of them had actually been a member of the council) and though there hadn't been any attacks or mobs yet Rin feared it would only be a matter of time. Which is why she honestly hoped that Naruko would make some good friends and wouldn't have to walk around by herself, being stuck in the hospital she couldn't help her little sister.

"I-I know nee-chan and I am scared but…when you are worried you get kind of annoying" Naruko muttered and Rin scowled before gently bopping the girl on her red-and-yellow head.

"Don't be dumb. Now if you are sure you are going to be alright you may as well go to your class. Your class is on the second floor room 2-A got it?"

"Yes but can you maybe stop saying got it?"

"Naru-chan stop fooling around!" Rin cried desperately trying to Naruko to focus. Naruko would always joke around when she was nervous, sad or scared. She would give you a bigger smile then usual and laugh even louder and harder than before.

Rin could remember Kushina-san doing the same thing, and Minato-sensei getting annoyed with her. They tried to keep things bottled up and attempted to keep their deeper thoughts to themselves while showing the rest of the world these fake faces and emotions.

"Nee-chan…I know where the room is and I will be okay and if I'm not I will call for Monkey. She is watching me all day right?" Naruko replied finally with an easy grin and Rin couldn't help but smile back. Whenever Kakashi was gone Uzuki Yuugao or 'Monkey' would watch Naruko since she had no problem with Naruko being the container for the blasted kitsune demon.

"Alright…aw shoot I'm going to be late!" Rin cried as she checked her watch "Okay Naru-chan remember room 2-A! I will see you later sweetie, stay strong!" And with that Rin quickly kissed Naruko's cheek, ruffled her hair and then rushed away to the hospital. Naruko stood there for a moment staring at where her sister had disappeared too before squaring her shoulders and entering the academy.

'_It will be alright. I won't look at anyone and I will go straight to the second floor' Naruko_ though and she was quite pleased when her plan worked out perfectly and she hesitantly stood in front of the first door on the left side of the hall. There would be kids she didn't know in that class, _boys_she didn't know in that class. With one more deep breath Naruko opened the door.

She blinked. The classroom was full of kids. There were some kids in small groups chattering excitedly and there were others quietly sitting in their seats. Not feeling very brave anymore Naruko looked around for a place to sit. It took a second but eventually she saw an empty row and sat down on the seat by the aisle.

Her walking into the room had brought some attention to herself and she was embarrassed under all of their stares. Naruko could understand why she might call a bit more attention than another girl. She had bright blonde hair which was naturally uncommon in Konoha but not only was it blonde it had two blood red streaks in it. And she had whisker-marks. But for once she didn't want attention. Eventually the kids lost interest in her and Naruko took time to survey the room.

There was a girl with bright pink hair and unusually long bangs standing in one corner of the room. There was a boy in a really high coat sitting next to a brown haired boy with tattoos on his face. There was a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair laughing with some other girls in the front of the room. There was a small girl sitting in the back of the room with her hands folded in her lap and pale lavender eyes. There was also a boy with black hair and eyes sitting in the front row, a polite smile on his face.

A bunch of the girls were giggling and pointing at him for reasons unknown to Naruko. Maybe he was very popular. Suddenly the door opened again. A lean boy with dark brown hair in a strange pineapple-shaped hair style slouched into the room followed by a chubby boy with a bag of chips in his hand. Naruko felt her heart clench with anxiety as they walked over to her row.

In the ninja academy the class rooms had nine rows each row having three seats (meaning that in each class there were 27 students).

She held her breath as the dark haired boy entered the aisle first and then plopped into his seat and immediately…brought his head down to his desk. The other boy just smiled brightly in her direction before focusing on his food. Naruko exhaled in a loud and noisy sigh, probably not 'lady-like' but hell if she cared.

"Do you have to be so loud? How am I supposed to sleep with you sighing like that?" And Naruko squeaked as she returned her attention to the boy next to her. His pale brown eyes were glaring slightly but she could tell her held no REAL malice in his stare. Naruko almost wilted until she remembered Rin's pro-kunoichi speech.

'_Just stay strong Naruko!'_

"Don't be so rude!" Naruko spat out "If you wanted me to be quiet all you had to do was ask politely!" At eight years old and just starting at the ninja academy the parents of the new students had been sure to remind them to be extra polite and good, Naruko didn't have parents since she didn't know who her dad was and her mom had died but Rin-nee-chan had told her something along the lines of 'be polite'. Naruko wasn't sure of what she said exactly though since she hadn't really been paying attention…

"Geez you're a troublesome girl aren't you?"

"What?!" but the boy didn't respond instead he just folded his arms and rested his chin on them and just stared at the board. Naruko just fumed as she glared at the boy. Who did he think he was being so rude? Suddenly Naruko stopped. Maybe…maybe this boy wasn't doing it on accident. Maybe he was just going to be really mean to her and maybe everyone else in the class would be terrible…just like those men…

"Oi…what's your name?"

His lazy voice snapped her out of her near panicked state. Saved her from herself.

"My name?" Naruko began weakly and the boy raised an eyebrow before lifting his head up and nodding.

"My name…my name is Uzumaki Naruko a-and you better not forget!" Naruko declared proudly as her confidence began building itself back up. She wouldn't let this dumb boy get the best of her! Not now and not ever!

"Oh so you're Naruko…" The boy (who she still didn't know the name of she realized then) said in the same dull tone "Man this is going to be a drag."

"How do you know me? Tebayo?"

"My parents spoke to me about you last night, they pulled me aside for some reason and gave me this real troublesome talk about how I should be kind too you and invite you over for dinner some time" Naruko was shocked

"Your parents really said that?!" Naruko exclaimed loudly causing a few heads to turn in their direction before the kids turned back to whatever it was that they had been doing before.

"Yea they were sayin' something like that…" The boy waved his hand absently before once again seeming to zone out staring at nothing.

Naruko sat there in complete and total shock. For as long as she could remember…all the adults in the village had hated her and resented her. Yet this boy claimed that his parents actually WANTED him to be her friend. Adults other then ane, the Old Man, Dog, Monkey, Teuchi-ojii-san and Ayame-nee-chan that liked her. That wouldn't be mean or ignore her. Naruko resisted the urge to cry, she had promised Rin that she would be strong, besides he could be lying… Naruko scowled at the thought before turning back to the mystery boy.

"Well I told you my name so what's your name?"

He turned his head towards her

"Nara Shikamaru" then the door opened and an older man stepped in and the class became quiet.

Naruko ripped her gaze off of Shikamaru and stared at the man. He had tanned skin and brown eyes and hair that he kept in a small ponytail, but it didn't stick almost straight up like Shikamaru's. He had a scar going across his nose and a large smile on his face. He was wearing a standard chunin outfit and had his hitai-ite, his forehead protector, on his forehead.

"Greetings everyone! My name is Umino Iruka but you will call me Iruka-sensei, I will be your main instructor for the next four years. Hopefully we will get to know each other and you will be able to come to me whenever you need help."

The class let out a loud; out of sync chorus is of 'Hai Iruka-sensei!' and the man's smile grew

"Alright. Eventually when you are older this will not be needed but since you kids are still new I will assign you seats. Everyone please move to the far wall and when I say your name I will point to which seat you should sit in, alright?"

Another chorus of 'Hai!' was shouted as the kids scrambled to find a place on the long line of students. Naruko didn't even get a chance to turn to Shikamaru before she was pushed along with the rest of the students. She stood in the line worrying about who she would be seated with, squished between a girl with dark purple hair and the boy with the high-collared jacket. Naruko waited impatiently. Iruka-sensei did the whole side by the door and the middle row and he STILL hadn't called her. He called out the name of the first person on the top row as he began to work his way down the last side.

"Hyuga Hinata." The dark-haired girl she had seen before with the weird eyes moved forward and sat on the seat closest to the window in the back row. A great seat for sure.

"Uzumaki Naruko." Naruko blinked before starting a second late and rushing over to her seat and Iruka smiled softly at her. Naruko smiled back before turning the smile towards the girl.

"You are called Hinata right?" Naruko asked and the girl blushed

"Y-Y-yes Uzumaki-san, ano…my name is Hyuga Hinata it is a pleasure to m-meet you" The girl quickly bowed her head before raising it again and staring past her

Naruko figured they had another group member, whose name she had missed

"Troublesome…"

"Shikamaru!" Naruko grinned at the lazy boy and he just shook his head

"Man this is a drag..."

"Y-Your name is Shikamaru?" Hinata asked meekly and Shikamaru nodded

"Yea, Nara Shikamaru at your service" He muttered before laying his head on the desk and closing his eyes. Naruko rolled her eyes and turned back towards Hinata

"I only met him today but he seems to be REAL lazy. If we ever have to do a group project me and you are going to have to work hard Hinata-chan, I can call you that right?" Naruko remembered to ask not feeling nervous at all with her fellow girl.

"O-Oh! Y-yes of c-c-course but could I m-maybe call you Naruko-c-chan?" Hinata stuttered as she stared at the bright girl in awe. She was so brave and cool! Maybe if she was more like her then her father wouldn't look down at her anymore…

"Sure thing Hinata-chan!"

"Okay class attention!" Iruka-sensei shouted above the noise of group-mates chatting with one and other "You will keep these seats for the whole school year, unless you need to be changed for some reason of course. During the year you will do a few group projects and presentations so get too know your group members well. Make sure you all do you best!"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

Naruko grinned, today wasn't looking too bad. Iruka-sensei was nice, none of the kids seemed to be mean and she had even made some friends!

"Kya! This year is going to be awesome! Tebayo!"

"Che. Onna Mendokuse"

"Urgh! Don't call me that you lazy bum!"

* * *

**Onna Mendokuse=Troublesome Woman.**

A/N: Do you think that Naruko was too much like Ino in this chapter? If you think about it they kind of are alike anyway (e.g. blonde, blue eyed, loud, and dependent on just a few jutsus) I don't know and I feel bad that Choji didn't speak.

I have gone over and edited this chapter a million times and I'm still not happy with it…so I just sort of posted it…to get it out of my face.

Responses to Reviews:

**Namikaze naruko14**- Thank for the compliment, I have been looking through your favorites and LOVING some of the stories I have found!

**RogueNya**- Thank a lot, I have been seriously worrying about the rating since it is mostly for language later in the story. Also the whole ShikaNaru you and everyone else are hoping for is going to be friendship first…seriously.

**CuteLikeMomiji**- Yes! She will most definitely be stronger, especially with Rin AND Kakashi helping her out but she will learn the Kagebunshin and the Rasengan since she really isn't Naruto (ko?) without them.

**MoonPrincess623**- Urgh, I'm trying to figure that out too. It is technically impossible to NOT have two girls on a team anymore(Unless I add Sai or an OC) and would LIKE to keep her on the same team with emo boy and the pink-haired wonder but I don't see how I'm going to without her being the dead-last. Maybe some nasty politics will come into play, hm…or maybe…ooh I got an idea! Haha yes!

So that's it for this chapter, the next chapter is going to be kind of going to be a bunch of stories about what happens to Naruko at school and at home over the next four years while she attends the ninja academy.

~Angel

Next Chapter: Four years is a long time…let's see the highlights!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I can't wait for the next Naruto chapter… Once again a big thanks to all the people who have reviewed. This chapter is a bit different since it is going to be a bunch of stories split into sections. It will say how much time has passed since the last **chapter** above each section, not the last story! I'm going to quickly respond to the reviews with questions/suggestions before getting to the story! Oh and by the way, LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Seriously.

Responses to Reviews:

**RogueNya- **Thanks, and while she won't be as bad as she used to be…well…Naruko will be Naruko, with a mom like Kushina how can she not be a bit of a prankster!

**MoonPrincess623- **Thanks for the suggestion, I really don't like Sakura either, and if you read the last like 5 chapters in the manga you can see what a bitch she has become…seriously. I would do that but as long as Sakura is fixated on Sasuke then she will still strive to be the Top Kunoichi even though there is no way that could happen with Naruko and Hinata in the way…

**Libarycat9- **Um wow, thanks for the three reviews. You are apparently a new reader so I hope you enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did then my last name would be Kishimoto and I would be a genius.**

* * *

_After School_

Naruko waved goodbye to Hinata she walked away with her older cousin.

"Neji seemed kind of mean…" Naruko muttered to Shikamaru and Chouji. Classes had just ended and the first day of school was over. During lunch Shikamaru had introduced her to Chouji, who had been Shikamaru's best friend for years.

"His eyes were really cold" Chouji quietly replied. He had finished his last bag of chips during last period and was feeling rather nervous without the comforting weight in his hand.

"Troublesome. I don't know what is up with that family but my dad and Inoichi-san and Chouza-san are always complaining about them."

"Hey! Hinata-chan is really nice!" Naruko quickly defended her friend. Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"I wasn't talking about Hinata. She is nice enough" Naruko sighed and turned her eyes back to the road.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" They looked up and saw four people walking towards them.

There was a man that looked like an older version of Shikamaru with a lot of scars on his face wearing a jonin vest. There was a tall woman with dark hair in a civilian outfit. Then there was a big man with long bright red hair and a woman that was also big but with light brown hair in a ponytail. The tall woman quickly walked over and hugged Shikamaru who let out a groan while Chouji laughed. Naruko shifted her feet nervously surrounded by the small crowd of people. Suddenly the large woman turned towards her.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko ma'am" Naruko quickly bowed and kept her head slightly lowered missing the adults smile. Suddenly Naruko felt a hand on her chin and her face was pushed up. The dark haired woman had let go of Shikamaru and was smiling at her.

"Well aren't you a pretty little girl! I have been wanting to meet you for a while" Naruko blushed and murmured a small thank you

"My name is Yoshino and I'm Shikamaru's mother, and this is my husband Shikaku. Thank you for being Shika's friend Naruko-chan"

Naruko grinned. "No problem Yoshino-san!"

The large man smiled and came forward and put his hand on Chouji's shoulder

"And I'm Chouza. Chouji's father and this is his mother Cho"

"It's nice to meet you"

"Thanks for being Shikamaru's and Chouji's friend Naruko. It would be troublesome if they hadn't made any" Shikaku had a large smile on his face that made it light up. Naruko giggled at the familiar phrase and absently wondered for a moment if that was what Shikamaru would look like when he was older.

"I-It's alright. I'm glad they're my friends"

"Naru-chan!" Naruko gasped and turned to see Rin walking towards her. Naruko took a step towards her before remembering her manners.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" She said quickly before rushing towards her older sister.

"How was your day?"

"It was great! I love the ninja academy!" Naruko shouted before jumping into her sister's hug. Rin laughed and swung the girl around once, relieved that her little sister's day had gone well.

* * *

_1 Week Later_

Naruko was running down the street as fast as she could feeling the people closing in on her. It was lunch and today she had opted to go on her own too Ichiraku.

That had been a mistake.

Chasing after her were two men and three women. She had been leaving Ichiraku when they spotted her and had immediately began shouting insults at her. Naruko let out a yelp of surprise as she ran into someone and was knocked to the ground. Fearing the worst she looked up and saw…two kunoichi.

One had purple hair and pale brown pupil-less eyes. She was wearing a mini-skirt and fishnet top with a tan trench coat over it. She had a stick of dango in one hand. The other had dark charcoal colored hair that was wavy and reached almost to her mid back and had bright red eyes. Her skin was pale and her outfit was a strange mix of wrappings and red cloth.

Both had a Konoha hitai-ite on their forehead. They stared blankly at her for a moment before looking up at the group of people who had caught up. The purple-haired woman scowled before throwing a kunai in front of the crowd making them stop in their tracks.

"Kunoichi-san! What are you doing?" One of the men asked and the kunoichi scowled

"Assaulting a citizen of Konoha is a serious offense. You idiots gonna' tell me why you are chasing this little girl?" Naruko was helped up be the red-eyed kunoichi who dusted off her clothes and smiled at her

"She isn't human! She is a demon!" One of the woman shouted "She killed our husbands" the woman shouted pointing to herself and a pink haired woman

"And she killed our brother!" The last woman shouted with the other man nodding his head in agreement

"Oh my god these people are stupid." The purpled haired woman had a frown on her face "Nai-chan. Take care of them before I kill them" The red-eye woman nodded and moved away from Naruko while the other stepped back.

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" **The women and men suddenly froze where they stood and began feebly struggling as though they were trapped. The woman then calmly walked over and quickly knocked each one out with a single blow to each of their heads.

"Stupid civilians…" The trench coat wearing woman turned towards Naruko "So I guess you are Rin's brat?"

"Anko don't call her a brat" The dark-haired woman chided as she waltzed back over to them. She smiled at Naruko

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai and this is Mitarashi Anko. We are friends of Rin's and she told us about you this morning Naruko-chan."

Naruko blushed and nodded "Ane mentioned you two. She said you were on a mission"

"The stupidest A-Rank ever I swear! That perverted client is lucky that Kurenai and Raidou were there to keep me calm or I would have castrated him!" Anko snapped as she pulled out a kunai and began angrily flipping it in the air. Naruko thought it was a miracle she didn't cut herself.

"Now, now Anko it's over so why don't you and I bring the trash to the Hokage?" Kurenai sighed as she tried to calm her friend down

"Couldn't we just kill them? Or bring them to Ibiki? Kami knows that's where they are headed anyway."

"No Anko." Anko let out a loud groan before picking up the two guys with one on each shoulder. Kurenai frowned before picking up the three women, it was a good thing they were tiny little civilians. Kurenai grunted at the weight but held on to all three before turning back to Naruko

"You going to be alright Naruko-chan?"

Naruko nodded and both women smiled before disappearing via Shunshin. Naruko quickly began running back to the Academy, one day she would be a strong kunoichi just like them!

_

* * *

_

_2 Months Later_

"Wake up Shikamaru!" Naruko shouted right in the boys and watched with a pleased look on her whisker-marked face as he let out an undignified shout before falling straight to the floor. Naruko burst out laughing while Hinata and Chouji quietly laughed. None of them were even close to Naruko when it came to the volume of their voices.

"Troublesome girl!"

"Oh shut up. It's time for lunch you idiot."

"D-Don't be mean Naruko-chan. S-Shikamaru c-can't help it that he is so sleepy!" Hinata giggled behind her hand and Naruko rolled her eyes

"You are WAY too nice Hinata-chan"

"Well you have to admit you are kind of harsh Naruko" Chouji conceded only too almost piss his pants when Naruko turned her glaring blue eyes at him

"What was that Chouji?"

"Nothing Naruko-sama!" Chouji squeaked and Naruko giggled

"I was only kidding Chouji." Naruko grinned, her friends were so predictable! Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards them. Naruko turned and saw a brown haired boy with red-marks on his cheeks with a boy in a high-collard coat. She recognized them as Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

"Kiba-san…S-Shino-san…can we help you?" Hinata asked bravely and Kiba grinned at them.

"You know you two are pretty cute." Hinata blushed and shrunk a bit into her cloths while Naruko immediately went on the defensive

"Don't be a jerk! You can't talk to us that way just because we are girls!" Naruko snapped and crossed her arms protectively over her body

"Ignore him. Kiba has proven himself useless when talking to the opposite sex multiple times and it seems he can't help being an idiot." Shino replied and they just stared at him, none of them understanding all of his words. Well maybe Shikamaru did.

Kiba scowled. "Shut up Shino." And Kiba apparently "Sorry about before, we came over to ask if we could have lunch with you guys. You seem pretty cool."

Chouji and Hinata turned to Naruko waiting for her to decide. Naruko turned towards Shikamaru who had stood up during the commotion.

"Well Shikamaru?" The lazy boy sighed

"Man what a drag, I guess you guys can eat with us"

Kiba nodded understanding completely. Naruko may be the loud one but Shikamaru was the alpha in this group.

* * *

_4 Months Later_

Naruko felt her eye twitch.

"Hinata I want to kill something really, really badly"

Naruko was experiencing the bane of all tomboy (Or real) kunoichi-in-training…flower arranging. Hinata sighed

"I-It really isn't t-that bad Naruko-chan"

Naruko scowled.

"If I have to make a stupid flower arrangement I'm going to use cool flowers! Come on Hinata; let's go find some orange ones!"

And with that the two girls walked off; completely missing the small commotion made by Ami and some of the other girls, and Yamanaka Ino saving Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_7 Months Later_

Naruko blinked in confusion at the one-eyed gray haired man.

"Nee-chan are you absolutely sure this guy is Dog?" Rin laughed

"Yes Naru-chan, this is Dog. Better known as Hatake Kakashi. When we were young he was on my genin team and he knew your mother as well." Rin wished that they could tell Naruko about her father, she had lots of stories about her sensei and Kakashi had even more having trained under him for five more years then Rin. They had both been hit hard when Minato was forced to sacrifice himself to stop the Kyuubi and there would always be a hole in their heart where there sensei had been.

"Maa, Naruko do you really not trust me? Can't you tell it's me?" Kakashi asked as he knelt down in front of Naruko.

She frowned. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on can't you tell just by the hair?" Rin snorted earning a dry look from Kakashi and a giggle from Naruko

"It's okay Kakashi-nii-san! I know Dog when I see him!" Naruko laughed before jumping onto the gray-haired ninja whose visible eye widened from shock at the contact. Rin laughed as Kakashi awkwardly patted the girls back in a pathetic excuse for a hug.

"Oh Kakashi…"

It was nice having him back, sure they were missing some people (Namely Obito, Minato-sensei and Kushina) but still…it felt like family.

* * *

_1 Year and 6 Months Later_

Naruko grinned as she looked at the class rankings. There were three lists. The one on the far right was a list of all the kunoichi in the class and there rankings from highest to lowest. The list on the far left shows a list of all the shinobi in the class and their rankings from highest to lowest. The list in the middle showed the rankings in general.

On the kunoichi side her name was on the top, she was the Top Kunoichi in the class. After her was Hinata and then it was Haruno Sakura, then Yamanaka Ino and last was a girl she didn't really no named Inoue Moriko. They were the top five kunoichi. On the shinobi side it was Uchiha Sasuke, then Shino. After that were three boys she didn't know. Kiba's was ranked 8th and Chouji's was 15th while Shikamaru's was 16th making them the dead lasts of the class.

"You know Shikamaru, you beat me half of the time we spar whenever we are at my house or yours but you hold back so much in class. I know that deception is a ninja's greatest weapon, trust me nii-san drilled that lesson into my head, but you could at least TRY" Naruko scolded and Shikamaru just sighed from where he lay slouched over the desk

"Trying is too troublesome" The Nara boy muttered before leaning over in a more comfortable position

"You know if you end up with a horrible posture when we are older I'm going to say I told you so"

"Oh shut up."

"Yo! Naruko good job you got top kunoichi!" Kiba shouted as he rushed over to them, Chouji, Shino and Hinata were following him at a slower pace.

"Thanks Kiba!"

"You worked hard so it is only logical you should receive one of the highest grades in the class." Shino explained in that…weird way of his and Naruko just grinned.

Kiba scowled "You would have had the highest score in the class if it wasn't for Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke was the last of the mighty Uchiha Clan; ever since the clan was massacred by his older brother almost a year ago he had become cold and uncaring. Every girl except for Naruko and Hinata had a huge crush on him.

"B-but Kiba, second place isn't b-bad…" All in all Hinata came in fourth, with the top 5 scores being Sasuke, then Naruko, then Shino, then Hinata, then Sakura.

"Still! She could have been the top of the class!" Kiba argued and a loud laugh made the group turn their attention to the aisle. There stood Haruno Sakura, with bubblegum pink hair, a wide forehead, a high-pitched voice she was not someone they really wanted to be around. To make it worse she was the president of the Sasuke fan-club making her one of the most annoying girls ever. Not even Naruko was as loud as her when she and the other girls got into one of their 'I love Sasuke-kun more than you!' arguments.

"Puh-lease! As if this dumb girl could ever hope to beat Sasuke-kun. He is the greatest!" Sakura exclaimed haughtily and they all frowned.

"You know Sakura, It doesn't really make sense call her dumb since you ranked behind her AND Hinata" Chouji replied

"SHUT UP YOU DOBE!" Sakura screeched as she shook her fist angrily and suddenly Ino was there holding her fist

"Hey forehead! Don't talk to him like that!" Ino snapped defending her childhood friend and Sakura faltered for a moment before sneering

"Who do you think you are Ino-pig?! You can't tell me what to do. Why are you defending that dead last anyway?!"

"There is no need to be rude to them Sakura…"

Sakura shook Ino off of her. "Whatever Ino-pig. They deserve it anyway for talking about Sasuke-kun like that. As if Sasuke could ever be beaten by that freak"

"What did you just call me?!" Naruko hissed as she walked over to stand in front of Sakura

"You heard me. I mean first of all you have those weird birthmarks, you are a total tomboy AND look at your hair!"

Shikamaru snorted "That's funny, you calling Naruko's hair freaky. Have you ever looked in a mirror pinky?" They all laughed and even Ino couldn't help but smile but Sakura just fumed

"Well you are a freak too! All of you are nothing compared to Sasuke!" Sakura shouted and Ino gave her a worried look

"Sakura I think you should calm down. You sound like a crazy person"

"Yea right Ino. You are the crazy one, defending these losers...and didn't I say not too tell me what to do! Remember we aren't friends we are rivals!" Ino's face fell when Sakura said that but the pinkette didn't notice. Instead she turned back too Naruko

"And you! Don't think that just because you are the top kunoichi that it means Sasuke-kun likes you! You are too rough for him! You're not his type." And with that Sakura stomped off. Ino stood standing there with a sad look on her face so Naruko spoke up

"Ino you can sit with us if you want" Ino seemed surprised for a moment before smiling

"Thank you" And with that a new member was added too there group.

* * *

_1 Year and 11 Months Later_

"Nii-san! I want you to start teaching me cool jutsu!" Naruko shouted as she ran into the backyard of her house. Rin and Naruko had been able to persuade Kakashi to move in after a couple of months and with his added pay had been able to buy a nice three bedroom house. Naruko had used her unbeatable puppy dog eyes. Kakashi had resisted but Rin had whispered something in his ear and suddenly Kakashi just…gave in.

Naruko didn't want to know what had been said.

"And why should I do that, Naru-chan?" Kakashi asked with his one eye curved up showing he was smiling.

"Well I have got a couple of reasons for you nii-san! One, I have already mastered the henge and the kawarimi,"

"But not the bunshin!" Kakashi interjected and Naruko scowled

"Bunshin suck! Now where was I…oh yes! Two, I'm the top kunoichi in the class and have already worked really hard, Three, I have already mastered tree climbing, and four, because I'm your favorite little sister!" Naruko was grinning at the end of her speech and Kakashi had a thoughtful look on his face

"Well…I guess you do have a good point…I suppose I could start to teach you a few things that I have picked up here and there…"

"Really?!"

"Sure!" Kakashi chirped before suddenly becoming serious "Just don't tell Rin. She would kill me."

"You got it nii-san!"

* * *

_2 Years Later_

Naruko grinned. She was a genius!

She snickered from where she sat in between Shikamaru and Shino. Okay honestly this WAS kind of mean but well she couldn't wait to see the look on Iruka-sensei's face!

Naruko LOVED to prank people. She had a dark gift for pranks and often made people's life hell because of it.

She didn't do many pranks though, Rin always got angry at her whenever she did. So she settled for doing them just every now and then.

"Do I want to know what you did?" Shikamaru asked dryly

"You should know better than to ask" Shino replied and that just made Naruko snicker harder.

"You have been laughing this whole period." Shikamaru observed "Something bad is going to happen to someone in this classroom…the only question is who."

"Well that's for me too know and for you to find out" Naruko chirped and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Suddenly the bell rang signally the end of class for the day.

"Alright everyone you are dismissed!" Iruka-sensei shouted before standing up. His chair went up with him. Iruka's eye twitched and his face became dark and the class, realizing that he might make them stay for detention quickly rushed out of the classroom. Naruko was laughing all the way and she practically FEEL Iruka's glare on her back.

"Real original Naruko"

"Shut up Shika! I'm a genius!"

* * *

_2 Years and 3 Months Later_

The sun was high in the sky on this peaceful day, the clouds were puffy and floating slowly and a few leaves blew in the breeze.

Yes on this lovely day Naruko was stuck in class learning about chakra control. Kakashi had already taught her this, and instead of just listening to the lesson he had taught her how to walk on water!

Suddenly Mizuki-sensei, the classes taijutsu instructor walked in to the room making Iruka pause in his lecture.

"Can I help you with something Mizuki-sensei?" Iruka asked and he frowned at the gray-haired man for interrupting his lesson.

"I'm afraid I have to borrow Naruko for something. Just for a moment Iruka she won't miss much." Mizuki responded and Naruko's eyes widened and Iruka's frown deepened.

"Well alright if you say so Mizuki-sensei. Naruko please go with Mizuki-sensei" Naruko nodded and quickly rushed over to the door.

Mizuki smiled down at her before putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her out of the room.

Naruko felt her heartbeat quicken. Mizuki-sensei's smile...it had been fake. She kept her guard up while they walked down the silent hallway until they came to a classroom. Mizuki-sensei opened the door and Naruko yelped as he shoved her inside.

Naruko turned around just in time to see Mizuki pull out a kunai.

"Well demon you have done a good job, fooling Iruka-sensei and Sandaime-sama but you won't fool me!" Mizuki lunged at her and Naruko quickly sidestepped him and rushed towards the door, she only had the blunted academy shuriken and kunai and they wouldn't help her much here.

Naruko let out a loud scream as Mizuki tripped her. With any luck the scream would grab the attention of another academy instructor that could come help her out. Hopefully one that would not want to help Mizuki anyway.

"Shut up demon! No one will come to save you!"

"I'm not a demon yarou!" Naruko snapped and then the door slammed open.

"MIZUKI!" Iruka-sensei yelled before flashing through some hand-seals.

**"Fuuton: Reppushou!"**

Naruko watched in fascination as a large gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and slammed Mizuki against the opposite wall of the room.

"Iruka-sensei..." Naruko looked at her primary teacher in awe, he was really saving her!

"Don't worry Naruko you aren't going to get hurt"

Just as Iruka-sensei said that an ANBU appeared in the room. She was female, and she had long purple hair. Her face was covered in a monkey mask.

"I will take it from here Iruka" The woman bowed her head slightly to the teacher "Thank you for protecting Naruko. You may return her to class now"

Iruka nodded at the woman before gently helping Naruko to her feet and leading her away.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THE DEMON?!" Mizuki shouted one last time before Yuugao knocked him out and picked him up before jumping out the window and making her way towards the Hokage tower.

Iruka carefully placed his hands on Naruko's shoulders and turned her towards him. Iruka had to admit that at first he had been anxious at having what he considered to be the demon that had killed his parents in his class of students but the more time she spent in his class the more he was convinced that Naruko really was just an innocent child.

"Naruko...are you alright?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei..." Naruto mumbled

"Don't bother with anything Mizuki said before all right? You are a good girl and you have done nothing wrong." Iruka watched as tears welled up in her blue eyes before she quickly wiped at her face.

"I-I know that! Geez what do you think I am dumb?" Naruko laughed and Iruka smiled

"Of course not Naruko. How about after class today I take you out for some ramen?"

"Awesome! tebayo!"

* * *

_2 Years and 8 Months Later_

Naruko happily sipped her lemonade as she sat on the couch of her living room watching T.V.

She trained and studied so much, it had been a while since she could just kick back and relax as she was now. Her blonde-and-red hair was loose for once and easily reached to just above her bottom.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Anko ran in with wild light brown eyes

"Naru-chan run! They are coming for you!"

Naruko rose and eyebrow in confusion before Rin and Kurenai ran in.

"There you are Naruko! We are going shopping!" Rin exclaimed with an evil grin on her face and Naruko felt her heart stop for a second before jumping up and taking the snake-mistresses advice

"Naruko!"

"You will never take me alive!" Naruko shrieked as she ran out the back entrance and ran straight into Kakashi

"Naru?"

"Out of the way nii-san!" Naruko shouted before pushing her way past. Kakashi stared after her with a dumb look on his face for a moment until he was once again pushed out of the way, this time right to the floor.

"Get back here!" Kurenai shouted and Kakashi could only watch as the usually serious kunoichi, along with Rin chased after the 10 year old girl.

Kakashi grunted as he felt someone step onto his back and run right over him. He was quite pleased though when caught a glimpse of fishnet under a short skirt.

"Let her go she doesn't deserve it!" Anko cried in a dramatic way before she too ran after Naruko.

Kakashi blinked in confusion.

"I knew I shouldn't have moved in here…all well! At least with them out of the house I can read my Icha-Icha in peace…"

* * *

_3 Years and 2 months Later_

Naruko watch as Shikamaru and some boy she really didn't know sparred in the ring.

It was time for the monthly class spar. Every month in the ninja academy the class would have one on one tournament style matches until there was one winner.

The boy Shikamaru was fighting was a bit bigger than most of the boys in the class, not big like Chouji but tall and thick.

He was throwing a bunch of sloppy punches at the tricky shadow-user but Shikamaru was far too quick for him.

"Go Shikamaru!" Ino shouted from where she stood behind Chouji who was also loudly cheering. They all were of course, they were a group and Shikamaru was one of their best friends. Shikamaru saw an opening and quickly hit the other boy in the gut making his gasp for air before falling to the ground and landing outside of the ring.

'_Weak'_

Naruko didn't mean to be like that but this boy was, in her mind, the dead last of the class. The only reasons Shikamaru and Chouji were below him were because they were hiding their true abilities. This boy was cocky and rude and she was glad Shikamaru took care of him so quickly.

"Good job Shika" Naruko congratulated as the boy returned

"It's a drag. I should have just let him hit me so I could sleep for the rest of the matches"

Kiba barked out a laugh "Aw come on, you ain't gonna watch our matches Shikamaru?" Kiba had a grin on his face as he threw an arm around Shikamaru causing him to scowl before shoving the dog-lover away from himself.

"You are way too lazy Shikamaru! How do you expect to become a fantastic shinobi when you aren't even motivated in a simple spar?" Ino asked indignantly angry that her friend was so lazy

"Being a fantastic shinobi is troublesome. I want to be an average one."

"S-Shikamaru you should try your best!" Hinata said with a small smile on her face. Hinata hardly ever stuttered anymore and, after some coaxing from Ino was starting to allow her hair to grow out.

"Trying your best is troublesome"

Naruko just laughed at her friend and lightly punched his arm.

Naruko watched the rest of the spars and went up to fight twice, once against a girl named Moriko and next against Shino who she was able to use her smaller size against him and knock him out of the ring.

Then it was the fight that everyone was waiting to happen, because it happened every month.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruko please step into the ring!" Iruka-sensei called and Naruko quickly rushed over to the ring. She smiled at Sasuke

"Let's have a good match alright Sasuke?" The black-eyed boy just glared at her

"Hn."

Naruko frowned. Sasuke really needed to get that stick out of his ass. He was cold, uncaring and mean and for some reason most of the girls loved him for it. Even Ino though she had become part of their group couldn't deny that she thought Sasuke was good looking and if he asked her on a date she would say yes in a heartbeat.

"What's your problem anyway?" Naruko huffed and Sasuke scowled, who did this girl think she was talking to him like that?

"Shut up you loser"

"Begin!" Iruka shouted and Sasuke immediately jumped out at her his fist held high. Naruko blocked it and also blocked his other one as he swung it at her before throwing him off of her but he stopped himself landing just inside the ring.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted happily as she watch the boy she 'loved' fight. In her mind nothing could defeat Sasuke.

Naruko jumped up and went in for a kick but he caught her leg. She quickly shook him off and swung her arm while also raising her knee. Sasuke blocked her arm but not her knee and was kneed right in the stomach. He hissed before swinging out and punching her shoulder, but he wasn't going fast enough or using enough chakra for it too really hurt. Naruko tried to bring her leg up fir another kick but Sasuke caught her leg again and they ended up falling to the ground in a…awkward position.

"Oh my god…" Ino whispered and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke was still holding Naruko's leg but he was now on top of her and Naruko was trapped under him.

Naruko was shocked, in the years she had been in the academy none of her fights had EVER ended up like this.

Pure, unadulterated rage began boiling under her skin and she let out a loud shout of anger before using all her power to push Sasuke off of her.

"Bastard!" Naruko yelled as she picked him up and held him up by his collar. Sasuke growled and was going to attack her but stopped.

'_Her eyes…'_

They were slowly turning purple. Suddenly Naruko punched him and he could only gasp as the punch sent him rolling out of the ring.

Iruka watched the fight with wide eyes. He had heard about what happened too Naruko and felt very sorry for her and usually gave her more fights with girls than boys. Her reaction to have a male on top of her like that was understandable and not surprising.

Iruka quickly rushed over to her, she was shaking.

"Are you alright Naruko?" Iruka asked kindly and that seemed to snap her out of her trance. She nodded though her hands were still shaking slightly

"I'm alright sensei."

Iruka nodded reassuringly at the girl before turning towards the class

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruko!"

Her friends immediately began to loudly cheer but they were practically drowned out by one indignant yell

"WHAT?! SASUKE-KUN CAN'T LOSE!" Sakura screeched as Naruko slowly walked over to her friends. Naruko had just reached them when Sakura rushed over

"What did you do to him you freak?!" Sakura asked angrily and Naruko flinched slightly. She was so not in the mood for this right now.

"Enough Sakura!" Iruka-sensei yelled as he walked over "Naruko won fair and square"

"B-but sensei!" Sakura feebly argued "She must have cheated somehow…no one can beat Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Sakura but someone just did!" Ino replied with a smirk and Sakura scowled at her before turning back to Naruko who was sitting between Chouji and Shikamaru silently

"You are such an idiot! How dare you touch Sasuke, and getting him in that weird position! You are trying to steal him from me aren't you Naruko?!"

"Will you get the hell out of here Sakura!?" Shikamaru snapped much to everyone's surprise and they watched as he carefully place his hand on Naruko's arm. She looked up at him gratefully.

"You aren't wanted and you are just causing trouble" Chouji grumbled in support of his friend and Sakura frowned

"Fine, protect her if you want but make sure the freak knows that Sasuke is mine!"

"I don't want Sasuke, Sakura" Naruko finally spoke and Sakura laughed

"As if I believed anyone could not want Sasuke. He is the most amazing ever but you can't have him!" And with that Sakura gave Ino and the rest one more glare before she walked away to comfort her precious Sasuke who was now leaning against the opposite wall and glaring at them.

Naruko sighed and tried to keep herself calm. It was just a battle…just a mission, a spar. She shouldn't have gotten so scared. Naruko let out another loud sigh and carefully moved Shikamaru's arm before leaning against him.

She missed the small blush on his face and the snickers coming from Ino, Kiba and Chouji.

* * *

_3 Years and 5 Months Later_

'_Where is this lazy bum' _Naruko thought as she searched the Nara Clan house. The Nara Clan wasn't very big, with just Shikaku-san, Yoshino-san, one of Shikaku's brothers, his parents, his uncle and aunt, and a few of his cousins and their children.

She had come to hang out with Shikamaru but Yoshino-san had told her that he was hiding from her somewhere on the clan grounds which led her to her Shika-Hunt.

Finally she spotted him on the highest hill of the compound he was just laying there looking up at the sky.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" Naruko shouted as she bounced over to her friend. As she neared she neared Shikamaru she heard him sigh and mutter 'Troublesome'

"I'm not troublesome you jerk! You should feel happy that the great Uzumaki Naruko is gracing you with her presence!"

"I'm always happy when you're here Naruko"

"What was that?" Naruko asked not quite catching what Shikamaru had said.

"Nothing you troublesome woman" Shikamaru sighed as Naruko plopped down on the grass beside him.

"So any interesting clouds today Shika?"

"Lot's Naru"

Naruko inhaled the fresh air contently. It was a beautiful day out and while she would rather be training she figured it was okay to just relax for today.

"Geez…why are you so lazy Shikamaru? I mean is this how you spend ALL of your weekends? Just laying around and watching the clouds drift by?" Naruko asked and Shikamaru shrugged

"Eh what are you going to do about it?"

"I could tell your mother." Naruko joked and laughed when Shikamaru's eyes widened

"Troublesome…you wouldn't do that." Shikamaru said and Naruko raised a blond brow

"And why not?"

"Because we are friends you idiot"

Naruko smiled at him. "Yup! Friends for life!"

"Silly girl" Shikamaru muttered before turning his brown gaze towards the sky "If only I could be a cloud, I wouldn't have to worry about anything"

"Aw but wouldn't you miss beating me at shoji Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru let out a small laugh. "It's not my fault you suck Naruko."

"Maybe" Naruko stated drowsily after a while and Shikamaru could tell that she was falling asleep from boredom "But if you were born a cloud than we wouldn't have met and that…that would have sucked" Naruko mumbled before falling asleep.

Shikamaru stared at the girl for a second before sighing and brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I guess that would be pretty bad…to have never met you hime"

* * *

_4 Years Later_

Naruko grinned widely as she got ready for bed. She couldn't help but smile every time she looked at her new hitai-ite sitting on her bedside table. She had passed the genin exam with flying colors, naturally since she used the Kagebunshin that nii-san had taught her instead of those boring regular old bunshins…

Well actually she still couldn't DO a regular bunshin but who cared! The Kagebunshin was WAY cooler.

Kakashi-nii-san and Rin-nee-chan were out, something about needing to go to a council meeting or something like that.

They'd probably be back soon but Naruko wasn't really concerned. She was a legal adult now; of course she could stay home by herself.

Naruko yawned and laid down on the bed, tomorrow she would have to take her picture for her ninja registration papers and then Rin had said that she had to speak with the Hokage about something important.

But for now…sleep.

* * *

Yay I'm done!

**Translations: **

**Magen: Jubaku Satsu- Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Technique**

**Nii-san- Older Brother**

**Nee-Chan- Older Sister**

**Ane- Used when referring to your older sister**

**Taijutsu- Hand-to-Hand combat**

**Fuuton: Reppushou- Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm**

**Yarou- Bastard**

**Hai- Yes**

**Hime- Princess**

**I think that is everything…**

Did you like the chapter? If you did then thanks if you didn't, well no one was talking to you.

I was going to write the Genin exam but in the end I decided not to.

I'm almost positive this is going to be one of the longest chapters in the story but though I hate to admit it I'm having a lot of fun writing this story! Oh and I proof-read this…sort of…but just tell me if you see any mistakes!

Next chapter is going to be shorter people because…because it is…

~Angel

Next Chapter: A meeting with the council?! I hate politics don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heroine is back! It has been about…a week since the last chapter was posted and I'm so in to my own story that I hated myself for being busy with schoolwork. Oh and in case you hadn't noticed from the last chapter I am HORRIBLE with writing fight scenes. It will probably be easier when I get into the fights that occurred in canon because then I can just write what I saw…

Responses to Reviews:

**Libarycat9- Thanks for the review, and yes I wasn't going to let Naruko cower, she has faced her fears so far so she couldn't let that stop her.**

**MoonPrincess623- Now that I read the last chapter I can see how people can get confused…I will probably go back and make it easier to read, eventually. I can see what you are saying about Sakura but I still can't see that happening but maybe if she never met Ino that could have worked. I feel like that she would realize that if she wasn't the best Sasuke wouldn't even notice her since as you can see from the show it was pretty much a competition on who could win **_**Sasuke-kun.**_

Also to make it clear; I don't like Sakura. I especially don't like the way she has handled the events from the last couple of chapters of Naruto. I can recognize the change that her character has gone through and I see the obvious improvement but it doesn't really change my opinion of her. Also Sakura will be going through a radical change in this story as well, it will actually be happening SOONER than it did in the real series so the sakura bashing will soon stop, this is fan-fiction if you want perfection read the series guys!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto because this is fan-fiction as in I'm a fan…and this story is the fiction.**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was silent as he entered the council chambers. Usually team placements were not a very big deal and were simply left to the academy instructors but this year the clans simply had to drag it out. With Iruka and Kakashi, with Icha-Icha in hand, standing on either side of him he sat down in the Hokage's seat at the head of the council.

The council currently had twelve members, though there were supposed to be fourteen. The Uchiha and Namikaze seats were ominously empty though they would one day hopefully be filled once again by two of Konoha's newest genin.

There were the heads of the major shinobi clans of course, Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuga Hiashi, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi. Then there were the three civilian members of the council, Haruno Sayuri, Inoue Hotaka, and Takahashi Minoru representing the civilian members of Konoha.

The three of them really had no business being there Hiruzen noticed and made a mental note to question them when the meeting began.

The last three members of the council were his advisors, his former teammates, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu and Shimura Danzo a man who had and maybe always would hope for the position of Hokage. Danzo was as old as him but he was still dead-set on becoming Hokage. He had once been in charge of his own group of ANBU; The ANBU 'Ne' or the Root ANBU. They had all been hand-chose by Danzo at a young age and he raised them to live without and to disregard all emotions. The perfect shinobi in Danzo's opinion but Hiruzen had disbanded those years ago but Danzo disobeyed him. Sometimes Hiruzen wondered if Danzo thought he really didn't know that Root was still active.

"Hokage-sama you have arrived, we can start the meeting" Hiashi stated in a loud voice causing all attention in the room to be directed to Hiruzen.

He nodded. "Yes, the council meeting has been called regarding team placements though I'm not sure why Iruka couldn't simply handle them."

"Well yes if this was a normal class then there would be no problem with that." Homura spoke in a serious tone "But this graduating class has over six clan heirs in them and we must be sure they are given correct instruction."

"Also there is the matter of which team Uzumaki will be placed on" Koharu added earning herself a glare from Kakashi, Iruka, Hiruzen himself and pretty much all of the clan heads.

"Yes well there are many heirs to SHINOBI clans graduating this year…Minoru, Hotaka and Sayuri what reason do you have for being here?" Hiruzen asked and he didn't miss the frown that flashed on each of their faces for a moment at his speaking up. Over the last few years he had regained a good chunk of his power back from the council, and he was actually able to remove the two other civilian members that had wormed themselves in, but some of them still didn't get it.

"Well Hokage-same, my daughter, who is the only ninja alive from my family, is also graduating and I thought I best come to see who she would be placed with." Sayuri replied with a polite smile but it didn't reach her pale green eyes.

"And you two?"

"Err Hokage-sama we have come to evaluate the new candidates as well." Minoru hesitantly said "The shinobi are the village main economy and it is only right we hear about Konoha's future."

Hiruzen frowned but in the end he could do nothing but nod. With the clan heads here they couldn't cause too much trouble.

"Very well then. Let us discuss what we came here for" Koharu quickly stood up

"I believed that the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi heirs should be placed on the same team, the Ino-Shika-Cho combination has been nothing but good for our village. It only makes sense to place them together."

"Though it's troublesome I must disagree with you Koharu-san." Shikaku responded with a small yawn "Our enemies will be expecting that and will come end up coming up with teams that can defect our attacks."

"I think Shikaku is right. We have to keep our enemies on their toes and create new team combinations to surprise them." Inoichi added and there were a few nodding heads in agreement with their assessment.

"Very well then." Koharu had a scowl on her face of being disagreed with but didn't try to argue.

Hiruzen nodded and looked at the team assignments he had received from Iruka on what HE thoughts would work for his student. He had to say he saw little problem with the teams the chunin had picked out himself. Danzo surprised him by quietly speaking up

"I actually have a…student that I would like to join the newly graduated group. He is about their age and it will do him good to learn to understand how others act while on a team."

This definitely surprised the Sandaime. Danzo believed in not allowing people to be close to you in an effort to forgo emotions.

'_What are you up to Danzo? This is a total change…this child will most likely be a secret member of Root so maybe we can get some information on them by observing him. I will just have to keep him away from Naruko.'_

"I will allow this and one team will have an extra member." Earning surprised gasps from many of the council who expected the request to be refused.

"Why do you allow this Sarutobi-sama?" Tsume asked gruffly as she eyed Danzo distastefully. The Inuzuka were all about loyalty and she recognized a traitor when she saw one.

"I see no harm in it." Hiruzen replied steadily "What is the boys name Danzo?"

"Sai." Was Danzo's curt reply and Hiruzen guess that he was already trying to see how he could work with what he had been given.

"Hiruzen we are simply here to make sure our children our well cared for" Chouza said finally "Just tell us what teams they will be placed on please."

"Very well. With the addition of Sai I will have to rearrange some of the teams." Hiruzen looked thoughtfully at the files of the genin expected to pass there jonin's test tomorrow with Sai's file having just been delivered to him by Iruka.

"Team 10, led by my son Sarutobi Asuma, will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and Sai. Team 8, led by Yuuhi Kurenai, will consist of Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata. Lastly Team 7, which will be led by Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi lifted his eyes from the book when his team was mentioned "It will be Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruko."

The uproar was inventible. Koharu, Homura, and the civilians were on their feet in an instant.

"You can't put the Uchiha with the demon Sarutobi!" Koharu shouted

"Or my daughter! That thing killed Sakura's father, my husband!" Sayuri cried desperately and Tsume snarled at the pink-haired woman

"Your husband raped her!"

"The thing is a monster! You can't honestly believe what it says, it used its kitsune magic to trick my husband and then it murdered him!"

Kakashi snapped his book shut and put it away before calmly lifting up his hitai-ite. The whole council was forced to see the red eye of Uchiha Obito.

"If you speak another word against my imouto Haruno-san I will have no choice but to kill you."

Sayuri paled at the threat and abruptly sat down.

"Kakashi-san you can't be serious." Koharu snapped "With your sharingan eye you are obviously the best choice to teach Sasuke but to teach the Kyuubi and give her such an affectionate term…"

"That is enough Koharu!" Hiruzen ordered before Kakashi decided to Raikiri the old woman.

"Sarutobi you must agree that it is improbable." Homura chose to add his two cents in but Shibi, who had been quiet the whole meeting, spoke up.

"I see no reason why the teams Sandaime-sama has chosen are unacceptable. They are well rounded and they are all an interesting mix of clans that the enemy won't be expecting."

"The demon shouldn't even be allowed to be a ninja!" Minoru shouted and almost pissed his pants when the room was filled with Kakashi's killing intent. In the safety of the village it was easy to forget that Kakashi, who spent his free time reading porn and was three hours late to almost everything, was once an ANBU Captain and a member of the black ops unit which specialized in assassination.

Tsume openly laughed at the look on the man's face.

"Enough. The teams have been decided and there will be no more arguing. This meeting is adjourned." With that the council began to exit the room. With Kakashi, Iruka and the Sandaime leaving last. Rin was waiting outside of the council room.

"How was it? Is Naruko on your team?" Rin asked as she walked over to them and Kakashi, who had fixed his hitai-ite before leaving the council room.

He gave her one of his famous one-eyed smiles.

"Everything is fine love, now let's go home and prepare for tomorrow…"

* * *

There really wasn't much arguing was there? And I guess Rin and Kakashi are in a relationship now. I guess it is kind of to be expected.

Next chapter will also be short. Until next time!

~Angel

Next Chapter: Secrets are revealed on both ends…


End file.
